The Tsardom of Grondor
The Tsardom of Grondor The Tsardom of Grondor was the first nation to be established in the lands of Ebisius. It is situated on the south-eastern end of the Seranti. Its geographical features are a heavily wooded area to the south with rolling hills to the north surrounded on two sides by miles of coastline. The current Tsar is a noble beaver; of the Grond family whose seat is situated in the historic city of Chaliliegrad. Chaliliegrad sits on the western corner of the country. This city is densely populated. It stands in the hills and is mainly constructed of stone, marble and wood. It is defended by a standing army, and its most noteworthy features are the grand tree topped roof of the city’s tallest tower which is the Capitol Building, The Palace where the Tsar resides and the Cathederal of the Church of the Blue Oyster. The Sigel of the Tsardom is a white beaver with three white estoiles on a field of purple. The Beaver people have a strong heritage in the farming of wheat and the production of baked goods. They have also been known to be one of the few races to have delved into the world of magic and alchemy. They were the first on Ebisius to develop travel to the nether in their search for magical resources. Towns Beaverton - Most recently founded town of the Tsardom, a major port town on the west side of the Seranti. Ebia - The largest port town of the Tsardom, controls all imports and exports from the mainland. Linmarsh - The southern most settlement of Grondor, situated in a heavily wooded and volcanic area, known for it's orchards. Orchhollow - Grondor's agricultural capital, the majority of the wheat and meat are produced here. Osius - A mine turned military town, served as the Tsardom's main naval base. Purchased from the Goblins in the Osius purchase. Northhollow - The closest town to the capital. Northhollow has the second largest population in the Tsardom. Highhold - Westernmost settlement of the Tsardom Greyrush - A small Lake town in the Westlands Timberhold - A military base in the Westlands Military The Tsardom has a standing army armed mainly with rifles. The Tsar's Guard are the Tsars personal armed force, they are stationed at the palace in Chaliliegrad and a small group travel with the Tsar when he leaves the Palace. As with any Coastal nation the Tsardom has a strong naval force to defend its seaside city. After increased Badger military activity during the Hibernation, the Tsardom drastically increased military production. A command centre was constructed atop the Crag of Suffering this acts as the headquaters for all Beaver military actions on Ebisius. The Osius mine has been converted into a naval control centre, serving as a base of operation for all Beaver naval activity in the south seas. Beaver uniforms are mostly of dull colours, browns and greys, a hint of purple can be seen. Higher ranking officers from all branches wear a more elaborate dress. The Beaver Intelligence Service, a branch of the Naval command carry out covert and intelligence gathering operations on foreign and friendly soils. Although not connected in any official way the Imaginos, the armed force of the Church of the Blue Oyster are a considerable aspect to the Tsardom's military forces. Important Military Units: The Purple Fists The Order of the Dam 8th Expeditionary Force 14th Border Guard 'The Brave 50' Expansion in the West After the end of the Hibernation in the year 453 The Tsardom had fallen behind as an economic and military power in Ebisius. Word had reached Chaliliegrad that Badgers had expanded. Until now the lands had been left strangely uncolonised. The Beaver High Council ordered the immediate colonisation. In the year 460 Captain Roostev set forth across the Bay of Ebia with a sizable expeditionary force. The marine troops landed there they set up a small camp to serve as a base of operations. This camp would later became the port town of Beaverton. The arrival of military forces on the island had expected to meet some kind of indigenous opposition, they met no local people at all only evidence of a hast withdrawal from the area. It was later found that Badger drilling and mining on the eastern edge of the land had caused the local populace to move into the mountains in the north. Within a year Beaverton had been established. This town would serve as the main trading point for all imports from the far west. The steady income of goods ment that the town grew rapidly and soon became self sustaining. Also on this Island the Okraina Forest provided rare lumber that was sent back to the Tsardom. Military forces have been present on the lands from the start of the expansion. Currently outside of Beaverton Timberhold was constructed. By the year 501 Beaver forces had began to expand to the South to secure the land between the Tsardom and the Colony. Relations with other nations. The Tsardom and The Badgerian Empire at in a state of strenuous peace, unsettled by the violence caused by the Empires establishment the Tsars of Grondor keep a close watch on the Badgers activities. The nation of Beardonia has initiated small acts of violence towards the Tsardom in recent years resulting in a tense atmosphere between the two nations. They are not yet at a state of open war. After the cleansing of Beardonia the Bear people left in a crippled state were no longer a threat to the Tsardom. Grondor has since provided aid in the form of food and engineering expertise to the now much smaller Bear nation. A notable occasion was the events after the Humbling and the Migration of The Bears to the west. The Tsardom and The Goblin Kingdoms are at peace, they have been known to trade materials and food supplies and military support in times of need. The Tsardom played a pivotal role in the establishment of the Goblin setllements. The Tsardom has been critised about using the Goblins as a sheild between themselves and the Badgerian Empire to the North. Important People of Grondor Grand Lord Golovkin Lord Artemyev Lady Bertrude High Bishop Yolkov Lord Commander Myatlev Grand Admiral Yshutim Captain Roostev Category:Grondor Category:Realms